The present invention relates to a system for detecting a compact disk (CD) in a CD player which can continuously play a plurality of CDs mounted in a magazine.
The CD player with the magazine has a selecting device for vertically moving the magazine for the purpose of selecting a tray which holds a CD, loading device for loading and unloading the selected tray, a clamping device for clamping a CD on the tray onto a turntable, and a playback device.
A car CD player having such a multiple-CD system is mounted in a trunk of a motor vehicle and operated by a control unit mounted in a driver's room. Consequently, it can not be confirmed whether the selected tray has a CD or not during driving of the motor vehicle. If a tray without a CD is selected, the selection must be repeated after the fact that no CD is mounted on the selected tray is found, which is complicated in operation and inconvenient.